My Heart Will Go On
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Elphaba Thropp, a green-skinned, third class woman and Galinda Upland, a first class woman desperate for escape had nothing in common.  When their worlds collide on the unsinkable RMS Ozma, their lives will change... for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the deal. I wrote this story once before, but I realized that it really wasn't anything original; it was literally written word for word, matching the script exactly. That never really sat well with me, but I still love the idea of mixing Titanic and Wicked, so I'm here to try this for a second time, and I'm hoping that it'll turn out much better than the first version. Okay, enough ranting! Enjoy!**

"Please, have a seat Miss… Glinda, is it?"

"Yes." I ease into the seat, looking at the young man sitting across from me.

"Now, Miss Glinda, you do know why you're here?"

"Of course I do. You want to dissect me, just like every other reporter I've ignored. However, might I remind you that I came to you."

"Of course. Now, Miss Glinda, what exactly happened forty years ago?"

I lean back, closing my eyes. "That's the question everyone wants answered. 2,500 souls boarded… less than half made it out alive. And now, I've heard that I'm among the dozen or so left."

"You are."

"All right. I'll tell you what happened… I'll tell you the truth, but if you change one fact, I won't hesitate to aim my fist right at your jugular."

"Agreed."

I hear him press the record button on his little tape recorder and I sigh. "I had just turned nineteen, and my life had just ended…"

* * *

The _R.M.S. Ozma_ towered above the dock as hundreds, if not thousands of people stared up at its grandness.

Galinda Upland stepped out of her carriage, forced to crane her head back as she stared up at the ship. She didn't see anything special about the _Ozma_; it looked just the same as any other ship. Not that it mattered much to her anyway. Soon enough it would be taking her back to Oz, whereupon her arrival, she would be forced into marriage with a man by the name of Sir Chuffery. It was a daunting thought, really, but it wasn't anything new. All her life, Galinda had been forced to conform to the rules of high society, because her mother said so. It was slowly killing her inside, and Galinda was sure that she was already the epitome of "the living dead".

"Well, what do you think?" Sir Chuffery asked as he helped Ms. Upland from the carriage.

"Why, it's marvelous, wouldn't you say Galinda?"

"It's all right, I suppose. Just like any other slave ship," the blonde said.

"You're impossible to please, Galinda," Sir Chuffery said.

"Well, we all have our flaws, don't we?"

"Right. Well, come along ladies. The ship departs in ten minutes, and we wouldn't want to be left here with the other unfortunates, would we?"

Galinda wouldn't have minded at all to become lost in the crowds and miss the ship's departure, but she knew she couldn't do that, so she instead took the arm her fiancé offered to her and allowed him to lead her towards the ship.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp ducked down behind a stack of suitcases, pulling her companion down with her.

"Shit, Elphaba, you're going to get us killed!" Fiyero hissed.

"Aww, where's your sense of adventure, Yero?" Elphaba said with a grin, peering around the tower. "Besides, look what I got!" The green woman held up two tickets for her friend to see.

"Elphaba, you stole their tickets?" Fiyero said, not sure whether he should be horrified or thrilled.

"You bet I did. Those jackasses don't deserve to board the _Ozma_. Besides, this is our ticket back to Oz!"

Fiyero sighed. "Fine, fine, but we cannot get caught."

"Don't worry. Now come on, let's get on the ship before it leaves without us." Elphaba moved out from behind the suitcases and she and Fiyero started making their way through the crowd.

"Elphaba, do you think they're following us?" Fiyero asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Just don't look back."

Too late. Fiyero looked behind him just as the two men spotted them. "Run!"

He and Elphaba started running, splitting up. Elphaba vaulted onto a stack of suitcases and started running across the tops of the towers. She spotted Fiyero running below her to the side. She leapt over a carriage and hit the ground right beside him. "Come on!" she said as she led him onto a gangway that two crewmen were starting to pull away from the ship. "Wait, wait, wait! We're passengers!"

The crewmen looked at them uncertainly, Elphaba's green skin obviously concerning them. "Have you been through the inspection cue?"

Fiyero noticed that the men had spotted them again. "Elphaba…"

"Yes, of course. Besides, we're Ozians, both of us!" Elphaba said, holding out the tickets.

The crewmen exchanged looks. "All right. Come on."

Elphaba jumped the small gap onto the ship, Fiyero following her. She turned back to see the two men being stopped by the crewmen as the gangway was pulled farther away from the ship. "See you later!" she said, saluting to them before she and Fiyero made their way through the ship.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this! You're a sneaky son of a bitch, Elphaba," Fiyero said.

"Damn straight," the green woman replied. She bumped shoulders with another passenger roughly. "Sorry!" she called as she and Fiyero turned a corner.

* * *

Galinda's back was up against the wall as she watched the two round a corner after one of them had so rudely bumped shoulders with her.

"I'm surprised they let such third class ruffians on this ship," Ms. Upland said.

"I could have sworn that woman had green skin," Sir Chuffery said.

"That was a woman? Why in Lurline's name was she dressed in men's clothing? She was wearing_ pants_!"

Galinda rolled her eyes, not bothering to mention that she would _kill_ to be dressed as that green woman had been.

* * *

"Hold on. This woman really had green skin?"

I look at him. "Do you think I'm making this up?"

"Well, I mean—"

"You asked for the truth, and that's what I'm going to give you. I know it sounds unbelievable; I wasn't sure if I believed it at first either, but there she was, a green-skinned woman dressed in man's clothing. And only she could pull something like that off…"

* * *

Elphaba ran to the top deck, leaping up onto the railing and waving down to all the gathered people. "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" she called.

"Bull, you don't know anyone down there," Fiyero said.

"Well, of course not, but that's not the point. Goodbye! I'll never forget you!"

The ties that restrained _Ozma_ were finally released and with a resounding blow on the horn, she was off.

Elphaba looked at her companion. "Come on. Let's go find our room."

* * *

"... and this is your own private sunroom."

Sir Chuffery walked out into the middle of the room, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" the crewman asked.

"No, thank you."

The crewman nodded before leaving.

"Hey, this is pretty nice," Avaric said, wandering in.

Sir Chuffery turned to face him. "Remember your job. I want this trip to go smoothly."

"No worries. You and your fiancé will arrive in Oz and be married without a hitch."

"We'd better. I'd hate to have to dump you back into the gutter I found you in."

* * *

Galinda looked around her room, very unimpressed. Oh, the room was extravagant, of course. Sir Chuffery went to great lengths to make sure that they traveled in the highest style. Still, it didn't appeal to Galinda in the slightest. She sat down on the perfect bed and had a sudden urge to just mess it up; throw the pillows off, yank the blankets back, anything! She wanted desperately to just escape, to get away from this constant perfection! Galinda finally settled with turning one of the pillows on its side. There. Now it wasn't perfect.

The door suddenly opened, revealing her fiancé. "Ah, there you are. Come along, it's time for lunch."

Galinda rose, following him out… feeling just like a trained animal, responding to its master's beckoning. Oz, this was killing her… and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"J12… J12… here it is." Elphaba opened the door to the small room. "Hi, I'm Elphaba Thropp, nice to meet you," she said, shaking the hands of the two men in the room. She turned back to Fiyero and saw that he was climbing up into the top bunk. "Hey, who says you get top, huh?" she said, punching him in the arm.

"You never complained about me being on top before," Fiyero teased.

"Shut up, you bastard. That only happened in your dreams. Come on. Let's go exploring."

* * *

_Blah blah blah, mindless chatter, no one gives a fuck._

That's what was going through Galinda's mind as she sat at the table with the other first-class men and women… and a Goat named Dr. Dillamond, who had designed the _Ozma_ himself. Of all the people here, Galinda only found the Goat interesting to listen to. By the look on her mother's face, Galinda could tell that she didn't approve of having an Animal among them, but everyone had to admit that he had a brilliant mind, so Galinda's mother could stick her complaints up her—

"So, is the ship to your liking, Miss Galinda?"

The blonde realized that Dr. Dillamond was talking to her, so she snapped to attention, sitting up straighter. "It's a marvelous ship," she replied.

"Good. I'd had this ship's design in my head for some time and now, here she is, cast in iron!" the Goat said, pounding his hoof into the table once.

Galinda pulled her cigarette holder from her purse before pulling out a cigarette to go with it. She lit it as she placed it in her mouth. This did not go unnoticed.

"You know I don't like that, Galinda," her mother said in a low voice, leaning in close. Galinda turned to her mother and replied by blowing smoke in her face. Yes, she knew that would earn her a lecture later. No, she did not currently care, thank you for asking.

"She knows," Sir Chuffery said. He reached over and plucked the cigarette from the holder before putting it out. Galinda put her holder away, giving her fiancé a sarcastic smile.

"Would you all excuse me?" she said, pushing her chair away from the table and leaving the room.

* * *

Elphaba stood at the bow with Fiyero, looking out at the open ocean in front of them. "Look, look down there!" Elphaba said, pointing down in front of the ship. Fiyero followed her finger and saw a pod of dolphins swimming with the ship. "Watch that one, watch him jump!" Sure enough, one dolphin leapt out of the water, followed by several others. "Whoo!"

Fiyero laughed and looked at the green woman beside him. "How long do you think it'll take us to reach Oz?" he asked, turning and leaning back against the railing.

"Oh, I dunno. Less than a week, most likely."

"Think you can stand being on a boat that long?"

"Aww, Fiyero, you know me. I can survive anywhere; I'm versatile," Elphaba said with a grin, holding onto a steel cable attached to the bow with one hand.

"I'll say that about you." Fiyero's gaze wandered and soon fell on an interesting subject. "Hey, check that lovely lady out."

Elphaba turned and her eyes fell on a blonde standing on the A deck. The green woman was instantly taken in by her beauty. She realized that they were both women, but still… The blonde's eyes fell on Elphaba and she quickly looked away, only to end up looking back at her a few moments later. Their eyes met and Elphaba couldn't tear herself away.

"Elphaba, you still with me?" Fiyero asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't react. He looked back at the blonde and laughed. "No way, Elphaba. Don't even go there." He didn't bother to mention that he wanted Elphaba to look at him that way.

A man in a suit suddenly came up beside the blonde, grabbing her arm. They appeared to be arguing, and then the blonde jerked her arm away. Elphaba's brow furrowed; she hated seeing such a beautiful woman in distress. The blonde stalked off and the man followed soon after.

"I gotta meet her, Fiyero," Elphaba said, looking back at her companion.

"Yeah, right. She doesn't even know you exist."

"Judging by the way she was looking at me, I think she does."

"She probably thought you were some strange plant."

Elphaba punched him in the arm for that. "Whatever." She pulled a cigarette from her pocket. "Give me a light."

"That's the sun's job."

Elphaba flipped him off. "Jerk," she said before she reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the lighter. She lit the cigarette before shoving the lighter back where she had found it. "You just wanted me to stick my hand in your pants."

"Ah, you know me so well."

A crewmen walked by, holding the leashes of at least five dogs, all assorted sizes.

"Oh, that's typical. Bringing first class dogs up here to take a shit," Fiyero said, lighting his own cigarette.

Elphaba laughed. "Hey, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things."

"Like we could ever forget?"

"Aww, cheer up Yero. We're on the grandest ship ever built. Who's to say what's impossible or not?"

"Society, that's who."

"Yeah, well, screw society. I'm making my own way through life."

* * *

_I can't take this anymore. The same mindless people… the same mindless conversations… I've held out as long as I can, but now… now I'm so fucking done!_

Galinda ran across the ship, tears running down her face. She held up her dress slightly so that it wouldn't impede her movement; Lurline knew her heels were already doing that. The blonde pushed past a couple, not bothering to apologize for her rude behavior. She opened a metal gate and descended down a small flight of stairs before she continued running towards the stern.

Elphaba lay on her back, smoking, as she stared up at the night sky. Oz, the stars were beautiful tonight. The green woman heard running footsteps, accompanied by sobbing, and something flashed by in the corner of her eye. Elphaba sat up and instantly recognized the blonde from earlier. This was interesting.

Galinda hit the back railing and stopped, gasping for air. She looked down at the water below and straightened up slowly. She stepped up onto the railing, and then onto the next bar. She stepped over the top and turned around, holding onto the railing now behind her. She was hanging over the water now… letting go would be so easy… and then it would all be over.

Elphaba watched as the blonde stepped over the railing. She quickly got to her feet and approached the blonde, not fast enough to scare her, but enough to get there before she could let go. "Don't do it," Elphaba said.

Galinda turned towards the voice and saw the green woman from before standing behind her. She had not expected intervention… but it didn't matter. "D-don't come any closer! I'll let go!"

Elphaba wasn't sure what to do, so she decided to call the blonde out. "No you won't."

"What do you mean, no I won't? Don't you tell me what I will and will not do!"

"Well… you woulda done it already."

Galinda had to admit that she had a point there. "Go away! You're distracting me!"

This was not working the way Elphaba had planned. She took her cigarette from her mouth, approaching the railing slowly. She made sure that the blonde saw the cigarette before she threw it over, and took a few steps back. "You know… if you jump… I'm gonna have to go in after you."

"Don't be absurd! You'd be killed!"

"It would hurt, I'm not saying it wouldn't."

"The fall alone would kill you."

Elphaba shrugged as she pulled off her coat. "Maybe, but you know, I'm more concerned about that water being so cold."

Galinda paused. She hadn't considered that. She turned her head slightly. "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a coupla degrees over."

"Why are you green anyway?" Galinda spat, wanting to get off the subject of her own self.

"Well, if you'll come back over, I'll tell you all about it. I can't very well tell you the story with my mouth full of water, now can I?" Elphaba said, removing her boots. She approached slowly, holding a hand out. "Come on. Let me help you back over."

"Stop! Don't come any closer!"

"You want to hear about my green skin, right? It's a fascinating story, filled with deceit and affairs and strange magic elixirs. Let me help you back over."

Galinda turned back around slowly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing: this green woman, whom she had never met in her life was willing to jump after her if she let go. This woman actually cared, for some odd reason. The blonde took the green woman's hand.

Elphaba smiled. "Phew. That was a close one. I'm Elphaba Thropp."

"Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands."

"I'm gonna need you to write that one down for me."

Galinda's laugh was choked with tears. She started to step up onto the next rail, but her heel caught her dress and before she knew it, she had slipped. Elphaba reacted quickly, grabbing the blonde's arm with both hands.

"Help me!" Galinda screamed.

"I've got you! Look at me!"

The blonde looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes.

"I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up, come on!" Elphaba started to pull the blonde back up and Galinda grabbed onto the railing, doing her best to help the green woman out. "Come on, pull!" Elphaba finally managed to get the blonde up and she yanked her back over the railing. The two hit the deck, and Elphaba almost fell on the blonde, but she managed to catch herself. She sat back on her heels as Galinda sat up. "You okay?"

"Y-yes. Thank you," Galinda replied, not wanting to think about what could have happened, had Elphaba not caught her. Her eyes suddenly fell on the holster sewn to Elphaba's suspenders, which had formerly been concealed by her coat… and the handgun inside.

Elphaba followed Galinda's gaze. "Oh, don't worry about that."

"A nine millimeter," Galinda said with some fascination as she pulled it from the holster. "Holds twelve rounds, plus one in the chamber." Galinda pulled the magazine out and counted the bullets. "You haven't fired this yet?"

"I haven't had the need to, fortunately," Elphaba said, surprised that a girl like Galinda knew so much about a firearm.

Galinda replaced the magazine with a click and held the firearm out to Elphaba, holding it by the barrel. Elphaba smiled at the blonde as she gripped the handle. There was the sudden sound of another gun being cocked and the green woman froze as she felt metal press against the back of her head.

"I suggest you put that gun down if you want to keep your head."

Elphaba lowered her own gun slowly, placing it on the deck before she raised her hands up to head level.

"Galinda! Are you all right?" Sir Chuffery said, running up to the two. He helped the blonde to her feet before putting his arms around her protectively. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Get on your feet," Avaric said. Elphaba sighed as she stood up, facing the man in the suit. "I found this green-skinned scum holding a gun to Miss Galinda."

"What made you think you could threaten my fiancé?" the man in the suit said angrily. Elphaba didn't reply, but looked at Galinda. "Don't look at her; look at me, you filth!" The green woman did. "Call the master at arms."

"No, wait! It was an accident!" Galinda suddenly said.

Sir Chuffery looked at her. "An accident?"

"Yes. I was standing at the stern and a… man came at me. He had a wild, crazed look in his eyes and I… well, it would have taken a horrible turn, had Miss Thropp not shown up and scared him off… with her firearm."

Sir Chuffery looked at Elphaba. "Well, then… I apologize, Miss Thropp."

"Understandable," Elphaba said. Avaric lowered his own gun as Elphaba kneeled down to pick hers up. She stowed it back in its holster, standing up again.

"Avaric, give Miss Thropp a twenty dollar bill. That should—"

"Twenty dollars?" Galinda said with a laugh. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Oh, Galinda is unhappy. What to do?" Sir Chuffery thought for a few moments. "Ah, I know." He turned and approached the green woman. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

Elphaba slipped her hands into her pockets. "All right," she said. Even though she was suspicious, she relished the chance the see Galinda again.

"Good. See you then." Sir Chuffery left with Galinda, who turned to look at Elphaba one last time.

Elphaba smiled to herself as she started to put her boots back on.

"It's strange. Miss Galinda was attacked so suddenly, yet you had time to remove your coat and boots," Avaric said before he followed the couple. Elphaba scowled at his back before she straightened up. She shook her head before she too left the scene.

* * *

"So, the first day is over… and the Ozma only has four days left."

I open my eyes. "Are you keeping a running timeline?"

"Just trying to keep everything straight."

I chuckle softly. "If you're having trouble already, perhaps we shouldn't continue."

"No, no, that's what the tape recorder is for."

"All right then. Why don't you keep quiet and let me continue?"

**Well? Should Glinda continue on?**


	2. Chapter 2

As Elphaba opened the door to her room, she heard Fiyero stir.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out," Elphaba replied, closing the door behind her. She took of her coat and boots before climbing into the lower bunk, putting her hands behind her head as she allowed her mind to flood with images of Galinda. What were the odds that of all the people on this ship, she had been the one to cross paths with the blonde?

_But she's first class. Remember where you stand._

Elphaba sighed, but a small smile crossed her lips.

"Galinda Upland…"

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"As I told you before, I am perfectly fine. You needn't treat me like delicate glass about to shatter at the slightest disturbance," Galinda replied. She had grown quite tired of Sir Chuffery's constant askings about her condition. She was unsure of her own condition, but thanks to Elphaba… she was still alive, if not perfectly fine.

The blonde moved to sit at her vanity, where she began brushing out her golden curls. As she looked at her own fine hair, she remembered how thick and glossy Elphaba's hair had been. She remembered how Elphaba had kept it in that tight braid, though Galinda knew it would look much nicer if she just left it down.

It then struck the blonde that she was thinking in depth about a woman she had just met today, and not under ideal circumstances. And she was a third class green woman to boot!

"_You want to know about my green skin right? It's a fascinating story filled with deceit and affairs and strange elixirs."_

Hadn't Elphaba said something like that? Galinda wondered if any of it was true and if it was… well, she wanted to know!

"Galinda… there's nothing I would not deny you… if you would not deny me," Sir Chuffery said, coming up behind the blonde.

Galinda paused in her brushing as she watched Sir Chuffery in her mirror. He pulled something from his coat pocket before he placed it around her neck and Galinda saw that it was a large green gem cut in the shape of a heart.

"The Heart Of Oz," she said. "Is that a—"

"A diamond? Yes. A very rare diamond."

Galinda raised a hand hesitantly, her fingers brushing against the diamond. "It's overwhelming."

This was not what she wanted. She did not want any more ties to this man, or this life. This necklace… it felt like a collar being placed around her neck, and it only reminded her of the painful fact that she was trapped in this world… with no say and no way out.

* * *

"Wait. He gave you the Heart of Oz?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Of course, but that necklace is worth… millions now!"

"I am well aware of its value." I raise an eyebrow. "Is that what this is all about? Are you more interested in the Heart of Oz than the actual story of the _Ozma_?"

The young man looks flustered now. "N-no! I just… it would be an amazing find… no one knows where it is."

"Well if no one knows, then how should I know?"

He starts to open his mouth, but stops, looking confused.

I laugh softly before leaning back again. "Ready to continue on?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

If Galinda had been taught anything by her strict upbringing, it was that no good deed should go without gratitude, and Elphaba had performed a good deed indeed. So, it was up to Galinda to seek the green woman out and thank her for what she had done.

The blonde had managed to slip away from breakfast that morning, though her mother gave her quite a glare for it. Still, angry looks were nothing new to Galinda, and she ignored her mother as she made her way through the ship, emerging onto A deck. Galinda made her way down to C deck and as she stepped down from the last step, two shabbily dressed children ran by her, chasing a small dog.

_They don't seem as awful as Mother describes them._

Galinda started walking, acknowledging that she was receiving several stares from the other third class members. Apparently they weren't used to seeing a woman like her on their part of the ship.

Eventually, Galinda found the woman she had been looking for. There was no mistaking that green skin. She was sitting on a bench, one foot propped up on the railing, looking very intent and focused on whatever was in her lap. Galinda considered just leaving; after all, Elphaba hadn't seen her yet, but she knew she couldn't do that. Not without expressing her thanks. The blonde took a deep breath before she approached, her heart rate starting to increase.

Elphaba paused as a shadow fell over her drawing. She looked up, and was somewhat surprised to see Galinda standing over her. She had never expected to see the blonde here of her own free will.

"Miss Galinda. This isn't exactly your part of the ship," Elphaba said.

"I… am well aware of that, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba smiled slightly at the fact that Galinda's face had turned slightly pink. She was still beautiful, even when flustered. Elphaba doubted that there was any way for the blonde to not be beautiful.

"Would you… care to walk with me?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba tried to hide her surprise. "Sure." She closed her sketchbook and stood up, tucking it under her arm as she fell in step beside the blonde.

* * *

"… so when my father died, I took what money I had and I hightailed it out of there. I haven't been back since." Elphaba stopped walking and turned to the blonde beside her. "Well, Galinda, we've walked about a mile around this ship. We've chewed over how great the weather is and how I grew up, but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me."

Galinda looked down. "Miss Thropp—"

"Elphaba."

"Elphaba… I wanted to thank you for what you did last."

Elphaba shrugged. "Ah, it was nothing really. I'm sure you woulda done the same for me."

Galinda looked at the green woman and Elphaba grinned.

"Well, maybe not, but I won't tell anyone," Elphaba added with a laugh.

Galinda moved to the railing, looking out over the water, which glistened as the sun's rays hit it. "I know what you must be thinking: poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?"

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "No. No, that's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no other way out?"

Galinda turned to look at Elphaba and saw the sincerity in her expression. The blonde shook her head. "It was everything. It was my whole world, and everyone in it." Galinda held out her left hand, revealing the large diamond ring on her finger.

Elphaba took her hand and looked at the ring before she let out a short laugh. "Oz, look at that thing! You woulda gone straight to the bottom," Elphaba said, releasing the blonde's hand maybe a moment too late. Galinda's skin was so soft and pale… so unlike her own.

"Two hundred invitations have gone out. Everyone will be there… and all the while I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming, and no one even bothers to look up."

Elphaba nodded before she decided to ask the obvious. "Well, do you love him?"

Galinda was taken by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love him?"

"You're being very rude."

"It's a simple question: do you love the guy or not?"

"You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

Galinda let out a short laugh. She knew what the answer was, and she was almost sure that Elphaba knew, but… the impropriety of it! "This is absurd. I don't know you, and you don't know me, and we are not having this conversation! You are rude, and presumptuous and… uncouth, and…"

Galinda couldn't think of any more words, but she saw that Elphaba was just smiling and nodding. The blonde grabbed the green woman's hand and shook it.

"Elphaba, Miss Thropp, I came to seek you out to thank you, and now I have, so goodbye."

"And you've insulted me."

"Well, you deserved it."

"Right."

"Right."

Elphaba's smile grew bigger. "I thought you were leaving."

"Oh, I am," Galinda said, letting go of Elphaba's hand. "You are so annoying!" The blonde started to leave, then came back. "Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave!"

"Oh, ho! Well, well, well. Now who's being rude?" Elphaba said.

Galinda didn't have a good reply, and her eyes fell on Elphaba's sketchbook. "Give me that. What is this thing you've been carrying around?" she asked, snatching the book away. Elphaba didn't protest and Galinda opened the book, looked at the drawing quickly, then back at Elphaba. "So what are you, an artist or something?" She looked back at the drawing a little longer, then back at Elphaba. "These are quite good." Galinda looked back at the drawing, and moved to sit on a chair, totally taken in now. "Elphaba… these are amazing."

Elphaba moved to sit beside the blonde as she turned the page. "They're nothing special. Just sketches to pass the time… and I had to find some way to make money."

Galinda looked back down at the drawings. "Elphaba… do you usually draw your subjects with missing body parts?"

A confused look crossed Elphaba's face. "What?"

"Where are her arms?"

Elphaba laughed. "Oh, no, no. That's my sister, Nessarose. She was born without arms, you see."

"Born without… how in Oz did that happen?"

"Well, since I came out the wrong color, my parents didn't want the same thing to happen to any future children, so my mother chewed on milk flowers all during her pregnancy with Nessa."

"And it… worked?"

"Yeah. Nessa came out the right color… but it came at the price of her arms."

Galinda looked at the green woman. "And why are you… I mean, what caused you to be…"

"Why am I green?"

Galinda nodded, not wanting to point it out explicitly.

Elphaba smiled as she scratched the back of her head. "Ahh, the best I can come up with is that… I don't know."

"You don't know? But last night, you said there were affairs and deceit and… and magic elixirs!"

"I never said magic."

"Elphaba!"

The green woman laughed. "I always knew that my mother was unfaithful to my father. Hell, I'll bet he isn't even my biological father. My best guess is that my real father is to blame for this… and if I ever find him, I'm gonna give him a very stern talking to!"

Galinda laughed and Elphaba grinned at the sound. She hadn't believed that there was any way for the blonde to be even more attractive, yet she had proved Elphaba wrong again.

The blonde looked back down the drawing of Nessarose. "You have a gift Elphaba. You see people for who they really are, not just who they are on the outside."

"I see you."

Galinda sat up a little straighter and smiled. "And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

The smile slid from the blonde's face, and she could only stare into Elphaba's dark eyes.

* * *

As the sun started to set on another day, Galinda found herself still keeping company with Elphaba. The green woman actually listened to what she had to say, and the two could hold interesting conversations. Now they were standing together near the edge of the boat, watching the sunset.

"So, I set up in the Glikkus at this little beach town, selling portraits for ten cents a piece before I headed up here," Elphaba finished.

"Why can't I just be like you, Elphaba? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it," Galinda said with a sigh. She turned and looked at the green woman. "Say we go to that little beach sometime, even if we only ever talk about it."

"Naw, we'll do it," Elphaba said, pulling herself up to sit on the railing. "We'll drink cheap beer until we throw up and ride horses in the surf. Oh, but you have to do it like a man, none of that side-saddle crap."

"You mean with one leg on each side?" Galinda said, somewhat taken aback. Elphaba nodded, and Galinda grinned. "All right, Elphaba. Teach me to ride like a man."

"And chew tobacco like a man."

"And… spit like a man!"

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"No!" Galinda said with a laugh.

"Come on, I'll teach you now," Elphaba said, hopping off the railing.

The smile fell from Galinda's face. "No."

"Come on," Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her over to a railing that was over the water.

"No! Elphaba, no!" Galinda said, trying to pull away the whole time.

"Watch closely now," Elphaba said before she made an awful noise and spat.

Galinda wore a disgusted expression. "That's disgusting!"

"Now you try."

Galinda made sure no one was looking before she spat quickly, having hardly any saliva.

"That was pitiful!" Elphaba said. "Come on, you gotta really hawk it back. Arch your neck, use the railing if you have to." Elphaba made the noise again and spat. Galinda tried to imitate her, and spat again. "Ah, that was better. Try again."

The two were so busy with their spitting that they didn't notice Galinda's mother and a few other women coming up behind them. It was only when Ms. Upland cleared her throat that Galinda turned. She hit Elphaba's arm, and the green woman turned as well, swallowing the spit in her mouth when she saw the women.

"Mother," Galinda said. "I'd like you to meet Elphaba Thropp."

"Charmed," Ms. Upland said, looking at the green woman like she was a dangerous insect she'd like to squash. "And is this how you usually spend your time Miss Thropp?"

"Uh…" The green woman was unsure how to respond.

"I do believe there is something on your face," Ms. Upland continued.

Elphaba's hand flew to her chin, wiping away the spit that had managed to escape her mouth.

"Come on, Mother. Dinner will be starting soon and we'd best go prepare," Galinda said quickly, taking her mother's arm and leading her away. She looked back at Elphaba, offering her a smile before she disappeared around a corner.

Elphaba watched her go before she hoisted herself up to sit on the railing again.

"You really go yourself into it this time."

The green woman turned towards the voice and saw Fiyero approaching her.

"You're not supposed to be up here," Elphaba said.

"Neither are you. What the hell are you doing, Elphaba? You know there's no future for you two."

"I… I know that," Elphaba replied, turning away, somewhat hurt.

"Then why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"Because I… I think I love her."

Fiyero shook his head, though Elphaba's comment hurt him more than he'd let her see. "Elphaba… this isn't one of your books. You're not the down-on-their-luck hero who comes in and magically is able to get the beautiful woman to fall in love with you! It's not going to happen!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Elphaba shouted angrily, looking back at him. "Don't you think I realize that we're on totally different ends of the social spectrum? Of course I know we can't be together, but… if this is all the time I have with her… then I'm sure as hell going to make the most of it, and you should be happy as well!"

The green woman hopped off the railing and Fiyero backed up a step, wary of the fiery look in her dark eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to prepare for."


	3. Chapter 3

"Elphaba, you're crazy! Where the hell are you going to get something to wear to a first class dinner?"

"No one likes a pessimist, Yero."

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't even know why you're doing this. What do you think this is going to prove to her? That you know how to act like you have a silver spoon up your ass?"

Elphaba sighed and turned on her companion. "Listen: you may not see the woman that I see, but Galinda… she isn't like them. She's… different."

"They're all the same, Fae. You're letting this get to your head. Stop it now, before you get hurt."

"Fiyero, you're my best friend, but if you won't support me…"

Fiyero sighed, crushing his cigarette under his boot. The green woman always found a way to make him do what she wanted, much to his chagrin. "Fine. I'll help you, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Being a member of the female species, Galinda was prone to obsessing over her outfits, especially when considering her upbringing, but the blonde wasn't sure if she had ever obsessed as much as she was doing at this moment. She didn't know why; she was going to a typical first class with the same, mindless people who always attended.

_Except we have guest tonight._

Galinda smiled slightly at the thought. Yes… she knew it wasn't anything to be overly excited for, but Elphaba would be joining them tonight… what would she think? What if it drove her away? The blonde's hand hovered over the pearl silk gown she had been considering wearing.

_What if I do drive Elphaba away?_

She didn't want to think that the green woman could possibly be that shallow, especially after all the time they had spent talking. Elphaba seemed like a very genuine person. Still… Galinda's hand strayed from the elegant gown and she moved to pull out a more modest, deep emerald one.

"_Green just isn't your color, Galinda. It makes you look almost sickly."_

Her mother's words echoed in her head, but the blonde pushed them away.

"Sorry, Mother, but I think I happen to rather like green…"

* * *

Fiyero let out a low whistle. "Didn't I tell you that little dancer was about the same size as you?"

Elphaba shot him a glare. "I'm a foot taller than her! This dress barely covers my ass, Yero!" She tore the dress off, leaving herself clad in only her worn black undergarments. "I can't wear this to dinner."

"Hey that's a good look."

"Oh, shut up." She sighed and sat on her bed. "The dinner starts in an hour, and my only options are dirty street clothes or slut dress!"

"There is a third option, ya know."

"I'm not staying here. I promised Galinda I would go, and I'm going damnit!" She stood up angrily. "So either you're going to help me or—" She stopped, realizing just where Fiyero's gaze was. "Oh dear Oz… you're not even listening to me!"

"N-no, I am…"

"You're staring at my non-existent breasts! They aren't gonna grow, no matter how long you stare at them!" Elphaba slapped him before she grabbed the dress off the ground and held it in front of her.

"I wasn't staring…" Fiyero grumbled, rubbing his now sore cheek.

"You're so full of horseshit!" The green woman sighed again, putting a hand to her head as she tried to calm down. "All right… I can't wear this, and I can't wear my other clothes." She looked at Fiyero. "We need to go back to that dancer and see if she has anything else."

"Hey, it was hard enough prying that one away, and you wanna go back? Hell no!" He brought a cigarette to his mouth and lit it.

"Fine. Then I'll go." Elphaba started from the room.

"Dressed like that?" Fiyero called, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

The green woman looked down, her face turning dark green. "Shut up!"

* * *

"Galinda, dear, aren't you ready yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, mother." Galinda stuck yet another pin in her hair, holding her blonde curls back. She turned her head, examining the finished product in the mirror. Everything had to be just so if she were going to impress Elphaba… though she liked to think that the green woman was already interested.

_But why… why do I care? She's third class and green and… a woman!_

It was all starting to confuse the blonde, so she shook the details from her head and focused on just making herself presentable. Whatever happened would happen; no sense in worrying about it now.

"Galinda, aren't you ready yet- oh." The tone of her mother's voice told the blonde that she disapproved of something. "Galinda, dear... I thought we both agreed that green was not your color."

Galinda turned to face her mother. "No, we did not decide anything. You decided that you didn't like green. I happen to be rather fond of it, as a matter of fact."

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that green woman, would it? Because you know that would make me... rather unhappy."

Galinda let out a sigh of exasperation. "Oh mother... please. I'm old enough to think for myself, as well as dress. I like this dress and that's all there is to the matter."

"Fine. If that is what you wish," Galinda's mother said, her mouth becoming very small.

Normally that would have deterred the blonde, but she was determined not to be swayed this time. "Yes that is what I wish." She moved past her mother, and picked up a pair of long white gloves, slipping them on. "Are you ready?"

Her mother still didn't look happy, but she nodded. "Yes. Let's not keep Sir Chuffery waiting any longer."

_If I had it my way, I'd make him wait forever_, the blonde thought bitterly, but she silenced her thoughts with a forced smile and followed her mother out.

* * *

"Welcome Madame."

Elphaba looked uncertainly at the doorman who had just nodded to her before she returned the gesture. She wasn't used to such dignified people treating her with such respect, or even giving her the time of day. Apparently clothes did make the person. The green woman made her way to the base of a grand staircase, watching as a man greeted a woman with a bow and fancy flick of his wrist and wave of the arm. Elphaba turned to the empty space beside her and began practicing this gesture.

Galinda stood at the top of the grand staircase, looking out over the crowd of first classers mingling. Her eyes wandered and a smile crossed her face as they fell on a familiar green figure. In fact, if it hadn't been for the green, Galinda wasn't exactly sure if she would have recognized Elphaba. The green woman was wearing a long black dress that would have touched the ground, had it been worn by any other female, Galinda was sure. The blonde descended the staircase slowly, trying to keep her grin from growing too wide as she watched Elphaba appearing to be practicing some sort of greeting.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," she said, keeping her voice steady.

Elphaba turned towards the voice and smiled upon seeing Galinda. "Not long at all, miss," she replied. She bowed to the blonde, and Galinda returned with a curtsey, only to feel Elphaba take her hand gently and lay a soft kiss to the back of it.

"Why Miss Thropp. The impropriety," Galinda said with mock surprise.

"I see nothing wrong with treating a lovely lady with the utmost respect," Elphaba replied with a smile. "Besides, I always wanted to try that."

Galinda giggled, surprising herself with the noise. She cleared her throat and gave the green woman a smile, which Elphaba returned as she offered the blonde her arm. Galinda took it and as Elphaba began to lead her towards the dining room, she held her nose high in a gross impersonation of the men who walked with such an air of nobility. Galinda covered her mouth to stifle her giggle, and Elphaba's chin fell as she too tried to quiet her own laughter.

"Darling, surely you remember Miss Thropp?" Galinda said, tapping Sir Chuffery on the shoulder as they reached him.

Her fiancé turned. "Thropp?". His eyes fell on Elphaba and his eyebrows raised, the green skin being the only thing that gave her away. "Thropp! Why, it's amazing! You could almost pass for a lady."

"Almost," Elphaba replied.

"It's astounding," Sir Chuffery said before he turned and started for the dining room, Galinda's mother on his arm.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, fearing she'd taken offense to her fiancé's seemingly harmless statement, but the green woman gave her are assuring smile and led her into the dining room as well. Once inside, Elphaba immediately felt out of place and her confidence faltered for a moment. Galinda noticed the change in the green woman and giggled softly. "Why Miss Thropp, you're not nervous, are you?"

"Lost," Elphaba replied. "I don't exactly fit in here."

"Nonsense," Galinda said, waving her hand at the frivolity and absurdness of it. "They all love money, so just pretend you own an emerald mine and you'll fit right in."

Elphaba looked at the blonde and smiled. "If you say so. You are the expert after all."

Galinda's smile faltered the tiniest bit, but she refused to let Elphaba see it. "But of course," she said, leading the green woman to their table.

Elphaba sat across from the blonde and looked down at her place setting, feeling her heart skip a beat. She looked back up at Galinda and leaned in close. "Are these all for me?" she asked, referring to all the assorted silverware.

"Just start on the outside and work your way in," Galinda whispered back. Elphaba nodded and straightened up.

Galinda could tell that her mother was apprehensive about having Elphaba around, no matter how nicely the green woman cleaned up.

"So how are the accommodations in steerage Miss Thropp? I hear they are quite good on this ship."

Elphaba looked up at the older blonde, and a smile spread across her face. "The best I've seen yet, ma'am. Hardly any rats."

This elicited a slight chuckle from the table, and Ms. Upland's expression faltered.

"Miss Thropp is joining us from third class," Sir Chuffery informed the table.

"Thropp?" the Wizard said. He looked at the green woman. "Are you related to Frexspar Thropp, the Godly?"

"No… I don't believe so. My family is from the Rush Margins, and if I'm not mistaken, Master Frexspar was from Munchkinland."

"Well, you're no munchkin, that's for sure," the Wizard said with a chuckle.

"Not all munchkins are of such short stature," Dr. Dillamond said.

The Wizard dismissed the Goat with a wave of his hand. "Keep your ridiculous theories to yourself. Everyone knows munchkins are short, and that's that."

Dr. Dillamond made a face before he looked back down at his food, and it occurred to the blonde as well as her green guest that he had no way at all to use his utensils. However this did not seem to register with, nor bother, any of the others present.

"Anyway, she was of some assistance to my fiancé last night," Sir Chuffery continued, looking at Galinda. "One of the few competent women on this ship, it would appear."

Galinda forced a smile back, as if she didn't mind being called stupid, to put it bluntly.

"Women and machinery don't mix," the Wizard said, taking a drink from his glass,

No one really had a reply to that, and it was just at that time that the stewards came around the table.

"And how do you take your caviar, ma'am?" one asked Elphaba.

The green woman paused, looking at the small black clumps, her brain drawing a blank. _Caviar, caviar_...

"Fish eggs," Dr. Dillamond supplied, seeing the look on her face.

"No thank you. Never did like it much," Elphaba said. The steward gave her a look, but continued on. The green woman breathed a sigh of relied and looked at the Goat. "Thank you."

"No trouble at all. I could see the gears turning," the Goat replied with a slight chuckle.

"So Miss Thropp, where do you live?"

The green woman turned back to Galinda's mother. "Well, right now my address is the R.M.S. _Ozma _and after that… I'm on the Unnamed God's good humor."

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?"

Oh, so she was going to play that way. Elphaba paused as she thought of a way to reply, but without her usual sarcasm, as she figured that would not be acceptable, or appreciated.

"Well, yes ma'am… I do. I mean, my father… he always wanted to see the world, but having to stay with us after my mother died… he never was able to do that. After I lost him and my sister… I decided that life's too short to just sit around and expect things to change. I had to do it myself, and that's what I set out to do. To make the most of every day… to making it count."

Galinda smiled at the green woman as she lifted her glass. "To making it count."

The rest of the table followed suit, and the green woman smiled back at the blonde.

_"My mother threw everything she could at Elphaba, but the green woman never faltered… she fit right in, and everyone assumed she was in the club."_

The end of dinner was near when Galinda leaned in close to Elphaba, whispering, "Now there'll be brandy and cigars in the other room."

The Wizard stood at that moment, saying, "Gentlemen, join me in a brandy?"

"Now they'll disappear into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe," Galinda added. The two stifled their giggles as they straightened up.

As all the men left, Elphaba stood. "I'd best be on my way," she said, nodding to Sir Chuffery. "Thank you for inviting me."

"That's probably best, and so good of you to come," he said, offering her a smile as he followed the other men out. Elphaba bit back her reply as she approached the blonde.

"Must you go, Elphaba?" Galinda said.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," the green woman replied. She took Galinda's hand and raised it to her lips to kiss it gently again, and as she pulled away, the blonde felt paper in her hand. She looked down and quickly hid the note in her lap, watching Elphaba leave the dining room. Galinda discreetly unfolded the note, looking down to read what Elphaba had scrawled.

_Make it count. Meet me at the clock at eleven._

The blonde quickly looked back up. Ten minutes until the Clock of the Time Dragon struck eleven… ten minutes too long.

* * *

Elphaba barged into their room, shouting, "Yero, undo my dress!"

Her companion sat up. "Say what now?"

"Come on, come on, hurry! I can't wait!"

Fiyero grinned and hopped down from the bed, moving to untie Elphaba's dress. "I have to say, this is unexpected, Fae. I don't know what kind of man you take me for, but—"

Elphaba tore the dress off before she grabbed her street clothes of her bed, quickly slipping back into her shirt and beginning to button it up. "I'm meeting Galinda in ten minutes. Is everything ready?"

"Everyone's already started, yes," Fiyero replied, feeling a bit let down. Rejected yet again.

"Good." Elphaba pulled her pants up and buttoned them, pulling her suspenders onto her shoulders. "I will be back!" She ran from the room, her boots untied. Fiyero shook his head before he left as well, wishing that enthusiasm were for him.

* * *

After a quick glance around the table, Galinda deemed it acceptable to excuse herself. She stood and left the dining hall, quickly heading to the grand staircase. She started up the stairs slowly, her heart beginning to race as her gaze fell on a familiar green figure.

Elphaba turned and offered the blonde a smile. "So… you wanna go to a real party?"


	4. Chapter 4

The din grew louder as Galinda followed the green woman through the narrow corridors. Eventually, they reached a set of stairs, and when the two descended, Galinda's eyes fell on quite a scene: loud, fast-paced music which couples were dancing to, men playing cards and drinking beer, women taking off their confining shoes… Galinda was both thrilled and terrified. Still, these people seemed to be having far more fun than the first class stiffs upstairs.

"Fae!"

Elphaba smiled, jumping down from the stairs. Galinda followed as quickly as she could, not wanting to be separated from the green woman,

"Is this the girl? The one you just can't stop going on and on about?" Fiyero asked, lowering his cigarette.

"Shut up," Elphaba said, punching his arm. "Yes, this is Miss Galinda."

Fiyero took her hand. "Pleased to meet you. I can see why Fae here is so entranced by you."

"Yero!" Elphaba punched him again, harder this time. "Go drink more, go, shoo!" The green woman led Galinda over to a table against the wall, her face a dark green.

"Are you really entranced by me, Miss Thropp?" Galinda asked with a grin.

"Don't listen to him." The green woman would have continued, but at that moment, a small girl, no more than four or five years old, came over to them, tugging on Elphaba's shirt.

"Miss Fae, will you please teach me to dance now like you promised?"

Elphaba rubbed the back of her head. "Sure, Nor." She gave the blonde a sheepish smile. "I'll be back I suppose," she said as Nor took her hand and led her a little ways into the sea of people. Galinda had to smile as the young girl stood on the toes of Elphaba's boots, hardly coming up past her stomach.

_How can Mother hate them so? They're not terribly different from us… and Elphaba is so sweet._

A sudden crash caught the blonde's attention and she turned to see that an apparently very drunken man had lost his balance and crashed through a table. Two other men were helping him to his feet, and he seemed to be demanding more of the intoxicating liquid. It was amusing, yes, but Galinda also saw a show of camaraderie. Helping a fallen man up and expecting nothing in return… just like when Elphaba had pulled her back over the railing.

"Well hello there. We don't usually see such beautiful women in this part of the ship."

Galinda turned towards the voice and saw a kind face smiling at her. She blushed. "You're very kind, Master…?"

"Please, just Boq. So… if it's not too imposing, can I ask what you're doing down here?"

"W-well, I—"

"She's with me," Elphaba said, appearing behind the blonde, reaching around her to take a drink from a glass of beer.

"Of course. The green just draws in all the ladies, doesn't it?" Boq said.

"You know it. Now if you'll excuse us." Elphaba offered the blonde her hand, which Galinda took. Elphaba gripped it gently, pulling her out into the sea of people.

"Elphaba, wait—"

"Come on. I promised you a party."

A new song was starting and Galinda looked up at the green woman. "I can't do this."

"We're going to have to get a little closer." Elphaba gently placed her hand on the small of Galinda's back, pulling her closer. "Like this." The green woman gave her a smile before she began to lead her into a series of spins.

"I don't know the steps!" Galinda protested.

"Me either. Just go with it."

Galinda closed her eyes and let out a small squeak, but she was smiling. As the two started to move faster, Galinda started to get a better feel for it, and while her eyes were still closed, she was letting out small laughs as Elphaba led her through the spins.

"Wait, Elphaba, wait! Stop!" Galinda kept saying, but the green woman just grinned and kept dancing. The blonde finally opened her eyes and couldn't hold back her smile at seeing the green woman's own smile.

"Come on, Fae, you can do better than that!" Fiyero called from a raised wooden platform in the middle of the room.

Elphaba led the blonde to the platform and hopped up, helping Galinda as well, despite the blonde's repeated protests. The green woman pushed back a few strands of hair before she slipped her hands in her pockets and started to do a sort of tap-dance to the music, her boots striking the wood surface sharp and quick. Galinda watched her, a grin on her face. When Elphaba shot her a look, the blonde gave her one right back. She'd show this green woman.

Ignoring her first-class teachings, Galinda slipped off her heels, tossed them to the side, and started to imitate the green woman's movements. Elphaba looked at her, and Galinda grinned. The green woman smiled and continued on, with Galinda matching her every move. The brunette took both of the blonde's hand in her own, leading them into a fast spin.

"Elphaba, no!"

The green woman just grinned and Galinda closed her eyes, letting out another squeak. The song ended and Elphaba pulled Galinda close, stopping their spinning. The blonde found herself clinging to Elphaba as if the green woman were a lifeline, keeping her from spinning right off the edge of the platform, off the _Ozma_… off their very world.

"Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, panting slightly. She had to keep her voice calm, not wanting to betray how ecstatic she was to have Galinda clinging to her like this.

"Fine," Galinda replied before she realized exactly what she was doing. She moved away slightly, giving Elphaba a polite smile. The green woman nodded before she hopped off the platform, offering Galinda her hand for support, which Galinda took as she hopped off as well.

"You show-offs," Fiyero said as the two returned to the table where the Vinkan sat with Boq.

"You were the one who challenged me in the first place," Elphaba said, taking a cigarette from her pocket and sticking it in her mouth as she rummaged around for her matches. While she was doing that, Galinda had helped herself to a full glass of beer. By the time Elphaba lit her cigarette and looked back at the blonde, the glass was empty. Elphaba's eyebrows shot up.

Galinda noticed this, and said, "What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" Feeling somewhat loosened up by the alcohol, Galinda slid into a chair, which in turn, pushed Fiyero out. Not that he minded much. "Come on, Elphie. Sit down."

The green woman smiled slightly, and Boq stood, offering her his seat. She sat, releasing the smoke from her mouth. Just as she replaced the cigarette, Galinda reached over and took it from between her lips.

"You think you're so big and tough?" Galinda said, taking a long drag. "Let's see you win against me."

"Wh-what?"

The blonde grinned, replacing the cigarette in Elphaba's mouth before she set her elbow on the table (very unladylike) in the classic "let's arm wrestle" position.

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Uh… really? This coming from the girl who doesn't know how to spit?"

"Come on, Elphie. Don't tell me you're scared of a nicely dressed, first class woman."

The green woman chuckled softly. "All right. If you insist." Elphaba set her elbow on the table as well and took the blonde's hand in her own.

"Don't hold back now," Galinda said.

"I'll try not to."

The match began and for a while, the two sat in a deadlock, with their arms wobbling only slightly. Elphaba was surprised that Galinda hadn't gone down easily, but then again, she knew that the blonde was not all she appeared to be.

"Come on, Fae. You're gonna get beat by a fancy girl!" Fiyero said.

"I'm a girl too, in case you hadn't noticed!" Elphaba shot back, Galinda almost getting the best of her, but she quickly caught herself, forcing the blonde's arm back up.

By this time, a small crowd had gathered to watch, and were now egging to the two women on. Still, Elphaba only saw the blonde and how even now, when tiny beads of sweat formed under her blonde hairline, Galinda was beautiful. But she could not allow herself to be distracted! That's how Galinda would beat her.

"Getting tired Elphaba?" Galinda asked.

"I could do this all day."

* * *

Avaric approached Sir Chuffery, having made his way through the clouds of cigar smoke. "No one has seen her," he said in a low voice, leaning over Chuffery's shoulder.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, gentlemen?" Sir Chuffery said to the group he was with. He moved with Avaric over to an elegant fireplace. "This is absurd! It's a ship, for Oz's sake! There's only so many places she can be, unless she really fell off this time!"

"I apologize, sir."

Sir Chuffery took a breath to calm himself and regain his composure. "She seems to favor that green woman. Find her."

"Which one?"

"Either. Both. They're most likely together anyway…"

* * *

The crowd had grown larger, so inevitably, the shouts had grown louder. Elphaba was trembling slightly, still struggling against Galinda's strength. The blonde herself was grinning, almost taunting the green woman sitting across from her.

"Give up?" she asked.

"Never." And with that, Elphaba found and used the last of her strength to pin Galinda's arm down. The crowd cheered and the green woman grinned as she withdrew her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I haven't done anything like this in years," Galinda said with a smile.

A new song had started, and a few people had formed a sort of chain, winding around the room. Soon enough, Fiyero was grabbed, and he grabbed Galinda's hand, who in turn took Elphaba's pulling her from her seat.

Through their merriment, neither woman noticed Avaric at the top of the stairs, watching the scene with (slightly envious) disgust. After locating both the blonde and the green woman, his eyes narrowed and he soon departed.

* * *

"_The sun is shinin', come on, get happy, the lord is waitin' to take your hand! Shout hallelujah, come on get happy, we're goin' to the promised land!_"

The two women broke out into a fit of giggles, not able to remember the rest of the song, and Galinda fell against the green woman. The party had finally ended, and Elphaba was (reluctantly) walking the blonde back to the A deck. The night sky was clear, and full of stars.

"Well… here we are," Elphaba said when they reached the first class entrance.

Galinda did not yet want to admit that her night of pseudo freedom was over, so she chose to instead lean back against the railing, looking up at the sky of diamonds… gems that no one could ever put a price on or own. "Aren't they magnificent?"

"Yeah…" Elphaba said, but she was looking at a beauty of a different type.

Looking up at the expansive sky, Galinda suddenly found herself thinking out loud. "They're such small people, my crowd. They think they're giants, but they're not even dust in the Unnamed God's eye. They live inside a tiny champagne bubble and one day, that bubble's going to burst."

At hearing such profoundness, Elphaba gripped a support coil, leaning against the railing beside the blonde. Hesitantly, she let her free hand come to rest beside the blonde's hardly daring to touch the pale skin. "You're not one of them… there's been a mistake," she almost whispered.

The blonde finally tore her gaze away from the stars to look at her companion. "A mistake?"

"Yeah… you were mailed to the wrong address."

Galinda let out a laugh. "I was, wasn't I?" She looked back up at the sky, and suddenly pointed. "Look! A shooting star!"

Elphaba followed her gaze, smiling. "My father used to tell us that they were souls going to heaven."

"I like that… can we still make a wish?"

"I don't see why not."

Galinda turned to look at Elphaba again, and it was at this moment that the green woman realized just how easy it would be to close the gap between them and kiss the blonde. Little did she know that Galinda was thinking the exact same thing about the green lips only a few inches from her.

"What would you wish for?" Elphaba breathed.

And then it all came crashing down. "Something I can't have." She gave Elphaba a sad smile as she pulled away. "Goodbye Elphaba. Thank you for tonight." Without another word, she disappeared through the first class entrance, leaving a bewildered Elphaba behind.

"Galinda, wait!" she called, but the blonde was gone; retreated back into her own world.

* * *

"Aww, your girlfriend didn't come home with you?"

"Shut up, Yero." Elphaba sat down on her bed, beginning to undo her boots.

"What a shame that taking her to a third class party below deck didn't win her over and have her clamoring into your matchbox of a bed."

"I said shut up!" Elphaba removed her suspenders angrily, slipping out of her shirt before sliding under the covers.

"Didn't I tell you though, Fae? Didn't I?"

"You saw her tonight. She isn't like them. They just… have her trapped."

Fiyero shook his head. "Stop lying to yourself, or it's only gonna hurt more."

As her response, Elphaba kicked the bottom of his bunk. "Go to sleep, jackass." It didn't matter what Fiyero thought. Elphaba had seen the girl who wanted to break free; the blonde was more than just a pretty face in first class. The green woman was determined now more than ever to help Galinda's true self emerge.

* * *

Galinda slid an emerald comb into her curls, hoping it would help to distract somewhat from the slight messiness of her hairstyle. She'd awoken with a slight headache, attributing it to the alcohol she'd consumed last night, but the blonde didn't regret it… not entirely. She stood, dressed in a simple scarlet morning dress, before she left the room, making her way to their private sunroom. Upon arriving, her gaze fell on Sir Chuffery, who was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

"I expected you thirty minutes ago," he said, not looking up at her.

Galinda noticed the golden pocket watch that lie open on the table in front of him. Just like a first class stiff. Still, she said, "I had to get ready… I woke up later than I had intended." She sat down across from him, picking up the delicate porcelain cup of tea that had been poured for her.

"Yes… no doubt your exertions below deck last night were tiring and warranted additional sleep."

The blonde paused in her tea sipping and set the cup down, feeling nothing but contempt for the man sitting across from her. "I see you had your manservant trailing me yet again."

Sir Chuffery folded his paper down to look at her. "You disappear for hours after dinner. Your mother and I worry, so yes, I sent Avaric to find you and make sure you were all right."

"You wanted him to reel me back in."

"Galinda, you will never behave like that again. You will not embarrass yourself or me any further on this trip."

Galinda's spine went erect at that, and in a cold tone she said, "I'm not a foreman in one of your mines. You can't order me around. I'm your fiancé."

"My fiancé? My _fiancé_?" Sir Chuffery knocked the table over as he stood, and Galinda shrank back in her chair. "Yes you are, and my wife, so you will behave as a wife should! You will honor me as a wife is required to honor her husband. You think that just because we are this ship you are not bound to me? Oz is only a few days away, so don't get too comfortable."

Galinda didn't reply, Sir Chuffery's rage having gripped her with fear. He left the room and the blonde let out a small whimper as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Shakily, the blonde stood, feeling wetness on her dress. She looked down to see that when Chuffery had overturned the table, hot tea had gotten all over her. The blonde slowly made her way to her room, closing the door behind her. Her gaze was down as she undid her dress and let it fall and pool at her feet, not bothering to pick it up.

She heard the door open and then close, but she refused to look at her uninvited visitor.

"I thought I told you that a lady always wears her corset."

Galinda didn't reply as her mother found said constricting item and put it on her daughter, beginning to do up the ties in the back none too gently.

"You are never to see that girl again, Galinda. Do you hear me? I forbid it."

The blonde sighed. She was so tired of being told what to do… "Oh, stop it Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

Ms. Upland spun her daughter around to face her. "This is not a game, Galinda. You know the money is gone."

"Of course I know. You remind me every day."

"Your father left us with nothing but a legacy of debts hidden behind a good name, which is the only card we have left to play. Your marriage to Sir Chuffery will ensure our survival."

Galinda shook her head. "How can you place all this on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm selfish? You're the one who—"

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress while our memories are scattered to the wind? Is that what you want?" Her mother teared up at that, turning away to hide her emotions from her daughter.

Galinda sighed. She hated seeing her mother when she got like this. "It's just so unfair."

Her mother turned back to her, the tears gone. "Of course it's unfair. We're women… our choices are made for us."


End file.
